Phrophecy
by jules4
Summary: Chapter 2 is out!!!! R/R and ENJOY!!!!! .. It's David Eddings and Tamora Pierce Crossover!!!
1. Visitors

Disclaimers~~~ These characters don't belong to me… they belong to Tamora Pierce and David Eddings… hehehehehehehehehehe… you 

Disclaimers~~~ These characters don't belong to me… they belong to Tamora Pierce and David Eddings… hehehehehehehehehehe… you all know that I have writer's block so I'm starting another fic right?… hehehe ^_^ *smiles a lot … flashes a grin and runs*I guess I could say this is in the POTS world… but sort of upside down.. the time period… hmmm… what time period??? Huhu…Oh and anyone that has read David Eddings… woo hoo to you all.. ish good ain't it?… it's sort of upside down too… haha but I will try to be as exact as possible in the way they are personified by the authors…. Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!….

New Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clouds were rolling; it was unusual weather for autumn.The royal counsels held their regular meetings.The ladies that work for the Queen, they do their usual rounds of errands and sewing.The kingdom did their usual routines.Nothing went wrong.The pages, and the squires practiced in the courtyards as usual, and the knights who guarded the Palace were posted in their positions. They guarded the Palace with precision; they were noted throughout the land, they were wary of unusual things that may happen, to disturb the Royal Couple and their children.On this day they waited for people from foreign lands.They received word only a fore night of their arrivals.The messenger, dressed in strange garbs, foreign to these lands and other lands that these people have encountered.He stayed in a guest room, waiting for his sovereign.He did not say anything anyone, why these people are here, and what business they have with the King.All he delivered was the message he was given by his King of them coming.One of the watchmen noted a large party of people coming towards the Palace.Many horseman, and some had pack mules for luggage.No one was in a carriage; everyone rode on a horse.

"They're here!They're here!Tell the King the foreigners are here!"The watchman shouted out, and he blew on his horn.There was commotion everywhere, lots of running and noise.No one was calm.The King and the Queen waited in the front, the messenger looked relieved to see his people.

The foreigners grew near, and halted just before the Palace walls.One rider dropped down from his horse.He was a middle-aged man, with sandy hair and clear skin.He wore traveler's clothes, depending on how these people wear their clothing.Another came down off his horse, this man looked very old, with a white beard, and scraggily clothes.It was hard to tell how old this man was, very ancient, yet his eyes was keen with knowledge, and concepts that would baffle the mind.The third person came down, everyone that was male including those with mates, their hearts just stopped.This lady was a vision to see, she had glorious black hair, with ruby red mouth.Her eyebrows were arched, just right.Her eyes were brilliant, her cheekbones high, giving her a majestic look. One lock on her hair was white, that gave a persona all on its own.She wore a blue dress; it wasn't the style anyone recognized; yet it looked wonderful on her.She smiled at everyone, one of the guards came forward, about to declare his love for her, but she stared at him for a moment.Their eyes met, and he stopped in one motion and shook his head.He looked around, and felt embarrassed; he went back to where he was standing before.Their messenger relaying some words with the old man; he then went to greet the sandy haired man and the lady besides him.

They were shown to their chambers, the horses were taken to the stables, and the guests freshened up before they were questioned.

The King and the Queen waited for them in the conference room.The lady, the man, and the old man came.Also a short weasel faced man, with a very pretty lady came with them.There were many others but they were very hard to describe, one looked like a bear, the other looked like someone that with one blow, the person he was fighting would be done for.One looked hawk like with his hair pulled back.There was a petite lady that had red hair; she looked like a pixy, very small, but determined.By the middle aged man there was a wolf half curled up half sitting by his feet.What interesting company these people keep.

"Your Majesties," the weasel faced man stood up and bowed to the royal couple and to their company."Let me introduce you to my group of friends.The elderly looking gentleman over there sitting close to the fire is known throughout the lands as Belgarath the Sorcerer."The one by the fire called Belgarath scowled at the weasel faced man."The one sitting beside him is his lovely and beautiful daughter, Polgara the Sorceress."Her expression wasn't much nicer; her eyes were flinty."The Overlord of the West, I present to you the King of Riva, King Belgarion. He is also related to the exalted Belgarath and Polgara."The sandy haired man just shook his head at his friend."The one that is big and bulky looking, the one with the red beard, that is my friend, Barak, Earl of Trellheim.The one beside him is Sir Mandorallan.The pixy looking red curly haired lady is the Ce'Nedra, the Queen of Riva.The man with the ponytail is Hettar, King Cho-Hag's son.The tawny haired lady is Belgarath's wife, Poledra and our good man over there is Durnik, Polgara's husband.The lady beside me is my wife Liselle, and I am Prince Kheldar of Drasnia, but my friends call me Silk."He flourished a bow with the greatest of ease.

"Get to the chase already, without anymore pretty speech might I add.This gets tiresome."Belgarath growled."Pardoning your majesties, it's been a long journey.I have no patience in prolonging this meeting anymore, as you are curious to know why we are here.I am not trying to be rude, but let us settle this matter, so we may go to our respective rooms and rest." Belgarath waited for someone to object or say anything to gainsay him.

"Your majesties, we came to see if you would like to make an agreement with us, I know you do not know anything about us.This gives us the advantage because we know many things of this country.We have learned of your language and of your ways.I think that we would profit many ways if our two countries were linked together, but with a binding contract of course.We propose that our families join together.There is a similar agreement with two of our provinces.We lay this claim hoping that you will reach a conclusion.This is only a suggestion.Anyone of us that you see here will be open to any of your questions later in the evening if any of you have any inquiries.Please seek anyone at our rooms, you will probably know where your people have settled us."Polgara made her speech and this was a cue for everyone to leave the room and go to their respective rooms.

It was so abrupt that no one could say a word to what they said.The first to speak was Raoul, "Jon, I wouldn't really put much thought to this.I don't really trust them. We don't even know whom we are dealing with.They don't seem very trustworthy do they?"Alanna sitting besides Jon had a very bemused look on her face. "Raoul, they don't look trustworthy, but they do seem like people worth getting to know, don't you think?They don't seem like they live the life of lap luxury.Those people look like they know what pain and hard work is.It's something to consider."Thayet sat in mute silence."Jonathan do you think it's a good idea?I mean maybe after we get to know them.It is all of a sudden don't you think?"Gary asked.He was impressed and sort of bedazzled by Polgara; Jon noticed."It's something to muse over during lunch.Legally binding marriage between one of my children to one of theirs.The only thing is I would like to know more about them.There must be some benefits.The only thing I would like to say is that I don't want to be in bad terms with them.Did you see how big those men were in the back?They could best some of our most noted Knights.Alanna I think that big one next to, what was his name Barak?He could tear you limb from limb."Alanna grinned."I noticed, I wouldn't mind testing him too.I still have tricks up my sleeve."Jon grinned back, " Alanna I'd like to have all my best Knights with me, if you mind in tact?"They all laughed."But, all in seriousness Jon, what are we going to do?Are you going to actually think about what they propose to us?"Thayet looked worried."Thayet, I actually am going to think about this.They look like they are good bargainers.Let's see what they have that I want.Believe me I would like to know more about them before I go any further with the discussion of marriage between one of my children."Jonathan of Conte had that look of stubbornness that everyone in the room knew, if he has something he wants he will get it somehow."I'm going to go meet our new guests after they are well rested."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ how'd you like it?.. interesting? Review please~!At least there isn't a cliffie hahahahahahahahahahahaha or is there…?


	2. Destiny?

Disclaimers~~~ These characters don't belong to me… they belong to Tamora Pierce and David Eddings… hehehehehehehehehehe… you 

Disclaimers~ I don't remember if I ever disclaimed my first chapter, but I am going to before I get into trouble x_X;;;;These are NOT my characters these are Tamora Pierce's characters and David Eddings characters.Please do not sue me, because I am a college student, and we do not have any money. And now on with the show. :D

~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~

In their rooms, they all rested.But no one could stand still for so long.They paced in their rooms.As if they had planned it, they left their rooms at the same time and gathered to the old man's room.He shared the room with his wife, Poledra.She wasn't surprised to see them.

"We were wondering when you would all get here.He was expecting you all to come a while back.Come sit, he'll be here as soon as he changes his clothes." She went back to sewing before they interrupted her.Polgara sat next to her, picking up a half finished knitted scarf.Everyone settled comfortably waiting for Belgarath.

He came out of the adjourning room."I was wondering what was keeping you.I hope you're all rested.I'm thinking that king of theirs is going to come and barrage us with questions of all sorts.No lying, this king doesn't look like he's prone to being swindled.Silk, you do the talking you're good at that.But please no theatrics.We want this to be as honest as possible.When Eriond came down to tell us about this agreement, I didn't believe him.I wish it was a fluke but it isn't.Let me tell you what we are doing up here.Yes, Polgara has been teaching you all about these lands and people.But she hasn't been telling you about the reason we are here.All of you must by now know about the two prophecies.What we are working with.The prophecy was set before even the meeting of Torak and Garion.UL himself has set this date.If we don't have both kingdoms joint, their Goddess is going to send their Immortals to our world.That is against the rules to send them free.The only way to prevent that is to join both kingdoms.It seems the Goddess doesn't like our world; it's too provincial to her.It seems the Goddess of this kingdom wants some bonding of sorts between our world and their world.She is very fixated on the word 'love'.We don't want that, it's going to start the Child of Light and the Child of Dark into motion again.We want to prevent this, are we all in agreement?"Everyone nodded.

"But Grandfather is it right to let Geran marry to one of their Princess?"Garion wondered."We have no choice Garion, it's either that or we marry their Prince to one of your daughters.Which sounds more pleasant?"Belgarath snorted."Garion, your daughter has the most stinging vocabulary ever.I don't know where she learned to be like that."He side glanced at Polgara, but quickly turned his head and coughed. "Plus, it's time for Geran to be wedded.We need another succession to the throne of Riva."

"But I want Beldaran to be married to their Crown Prince."Ce'Nedra said."Beldaran needs to get married too.This is a perfect opportunity.She is past age, we have been negligent of how old they have become.They need to be married off before they are thought to be on the shelf."Ce'Nedra forgot about Polgara's age and how long it took her to be married.

Polgara shook her dress and smoothed it down."Dear, don't mind me, I had too much things to do to concern myself about marriage.Yes, it is true; Rivans will be concerned about the succession and the princesses being married off.Ce'Nedra don't worry about it, I'll see to the necessary arrangements.I want to see what happens between this King and how he reacts to us.We must be calm."Ce'Nedra blushed but felt relieved, there was no scathing reply to her speech.

"But great Belgarath, but what are we to do, whilst everyone is talking.Thy quest is blatant to any person here, but what mine task is this great quest?" Mandorallan asked."Mandorallan, I need you to act as a champion.You saw that lady that was with the King, with his numerous people next to him.They are Knights also.If it need be, you will probably be challenged for a friendly one on one battle.It will tell them how well our men are trained in battle.We need you all to be here for reasons that will make this King think over this marriage as profitable as possible.We have Hettar, his skills with horses are remarkable.There are people here that take care of animals and are able to speak to them.Members of our group have that power to speak to animals too.We need to show as much power as possible for this agreement to work.So try to be on your best behaviors, and have your ears about you.Silk I need you to help with the security around this palace.I don't want any surprises.We will work on security as soon as be bring the attention to their majesties how, open we are.Too many spies can come and go here."

"I noticed also.I think Lisette and I alone sneaked in and out of the palace a dozen times already.This isn't a very well guarded castle." Silk replied; his hand closed around his wife's hand tightly.

"It's almost time for the King to see us.Now go back to your rooms and wait there until he tells us to come back to meet with him."They knew a dismissal when they heard one.They all left the room as quietly as they came in.

"Poledra do you think this was a good idea?"Belgarath slid in his chair; he looked his age at that moment."I can't do this a third time.Why me?"Poledra just smiled and patted his hand.

"Dear why does one ask oneself that question?One always ask others to stop asking themselves 'Why me?' and yet one asks oneself the same question.One would think one would learn what the others have learned by saying that question."Belgarath sighed."Don't you ever get tired by talking in the manner of a wolf?"Poledra shook her head."One should know that I am prone to go back to talking both ways.When one is used to talking a certain way, we stick with it.Yes I know it annoys you, but at least it took your mind off of the present dilemma for a short while didn't it?"Belgarath paused; he couldn't say anything to that.So he just laughed.

"I love you dear you know that right?"Poledra smiled."Of course, I do.Wolves can sense those kinds of things.Now why don't you rest and do as you told everyone else.Wait for the King to announce us."She went back to sewing.Belgarath just closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan called them all down for dinner.They were to eat in the cafeteria.Very open place, not a great place to discuss things.They still came even though it wasn't a good idea for them to be sitting with so many ears and so many eyes on them.

The guard announced the king and queen.They also announced the guests in.They sat in front of everyone.The pages and squires stood up while they entered.The new instructor for them has not come after Lord Wyldon resigned.Lord Raoul of Goldenlake was cajoled into taking his place for a while they said.He said their prayers, and they sat.Before anyone could eat, there was a slamming of doors where the entrance was to the cafeteria.

A young lady, with sandy hair, her hair curled in a becoming way.She had on one of her light green gowns.The ribbon that was interwoven into her hair matched the fabric of her gown.Ringlets of hair were evenly distributed on each side of her ears.She had a healthy glow on her cheeks.If there was a poet in the room, they could string poetry in her ears of how beautiful she was.She didn't pay any attention to her audience.

"How could you do this to us?!We just arrived today.What do we find when we arrive, that we might get married to one of these foreigners?"She gave all of her family members a scathing look.Someone who looked exactly like Garion came in back of her.He bowed to the king and queen, they acknowledging him, nodded their heads.He gave an apologetic look to his parents and grandparents plus his pseudo-uncles and aunts."I'm sorry for the intrusion.Mother, Father, we did arrive today.My dear little sister seems to have lost her temper.We're very sorry, your majesties for interrupting your dinner.And I apologize to the pages and squires."He dragged his sister before she could open her mouth.He bowed his way out, with all his dignity in tact.

"Direct little thing isn't she?Your son seems to be direct too, but polite also."Jon said dryly."I didn't know that such a small person could have such spirit.Never mind I take that back."He thought of Alanna, and her scathing remarks.He stood up, "Please continue your meals."Everyone resumed eating.He sat back down.

"I was wondering your majesty, if you have thought over our request?"Ce'Nedra asked in her sweetest voice, and her most becoming smiles.

"Well your majesty, may I call you Ce'Nedra?I mean since I am thinking over this contract, over our children's welfare.We should be more familiar with each other don't you agree?"Ce'Nedra impishly smiled."Well of course your majesty."

"Yes, I have thought it over, but I will reach my final decision after we have eaten.Don't you think business is much better done after eating something?"Everyone agreed.

They continued to eat, remarking about the most mundane things.When finally everyone was done.They moved to a different location to talk business.

"Yes, well the queen and I have thought it over.What can you offer us that would make it such a great thing to have our two kingdoms united?"Jonathan asked.   
"Well your Majesty, what do you want?We could offer you riches, and the finest materials that you have never seen.We could give you much gold that you have never seen in your life.Pure gold.We can offer you seers, people who can do things with only a single thought.All you have to do is tell us what you desire."Silk smiled as he made that speech.

"With a single thought?What does he mean by a single thought?"Jonathan asked.His friends nodded in agreement.They had mages, but they had to make spells, nothing with the mind.It was more internal for them.

"What my friend is trying to say, even though he is doing the opposite of what I have told him not to do.Is that some in our group can perform what you people call sorcery."Belgarath explained.

"You order a prince around?What is your status exactly?I know your title, 'Belgarath the Sorcerer'.Does this mean that you can perform this kind of magic?Why is it that you are called the 'Ancient One'?Explain to me."Jonathan said in his haughtiest voice ever.He knew it made people lower people feel insulted.This old man didn't look insulted; he looked more like he was looking at something tiresome.This made him angry.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, if I had to do that to every prig that I have crossed paths with then I would be even older than I am now.And I wouldn't get anything accomplished.Don't look insulted your majesty.I have met many of kings that have acted in the same manner as you have just displayed.You'll grow out of it after a few years.I knew your father; he was a fair king.A little overly fair.He needed the background as a young page your majesty had experienced.Maybe it would have given him a different point of view to life, and he would have lived longer."He paused, and saw how the middle-aged king came to grips to what was saying to him."What I am trying to tell you is that yes, I use the Will and the Word to do my sorcery as you call it.I can make a flower bloom with just the words 'bloom'.Do we need to demonstrate to prove to you our power?I'm over seven thousand years old; I have tasks to look over.I don't have time to dally over details of 'who' or 'what' I am.If you need an explanation of my whole history, my wife is more the historian than I am.There is no time for this.They listen to me because they need to be instructed in what needs to be done."Belgarath finished with a huff.

"What our fearless leader is trying to say your majesty; is that we are here on a mission if you will.We have certain roles to play in this mission.You could also say it's a game of sorts."Everyone groaned at the word 'game'."Maybe the word 'game' wasn't the best word.But isn't it that the prophecies are playing a game of chance, it's similar to chess."Silk asked Polgara.

"Kheldar, you know that there are two facets of the prophecy.There is the Child of Dark, and then there is the Child of Light.I don't know who is the Child of Dark in this or the Child of Light.It could be Eriond or Garion for the Child of Light.The Child of Dark could be Geran for all we know.We don't know, we haven't been told of what is to come or what is to happen.All we know is that we are trying to prevent from certain events to happen.For that, we must marry one of Garion's children to this kingdom.It will either have to be Geran or Beldaran.I don't think either child likes it, but they will comply whether they like it or not."She finished with a hint of steel to her voice.

"I'm sorry Lady Polgara, but what is this prophecy that you talk of?"Thayet inquired.

"It is something that was fordained even before you were born your majesty.Let's say two things, one right and one wrong.One will decide the fate of the whole world.The One right, right now is Eriond, God of Angarak.The One wrong is your Gods and Goddesses.I will not say anything blasphemous about your gods and goddesses.But it has been informed that there will be an outpouring of immortals into our soil of our world, if we do not marry into this kingdom.That is directly forbidden.But it has been decreed by the prophecies themselves.We must agree to this marriage, so we may not be over flooded by mystical beasts." Polgara recited.

"I see, but that means there is not choice.But what will happen to our kingdom?"She queried.

"There will be many deaths, your Majesty.All of the West will come to war with your people.They will be angered at what your Goddesses and Gods had done to desecrate their lands.I know your Goddesses and Gods are very nice, and are very meddlesome in people's lives.But they will not think that through, all they will know that foreign creatures have tried to hurt their lands.Our group also acknowledges that they are only following instructions.Plus they seem to be fixated with 'love,' my father seems to think of it like a disease.But I guess the prophecy is playing a cruel joke on us.All we can do is to follow these instructions.And it's only simple your majesties.All we have to do is marry our children off, and all will be well."Polgara said.

"I have thought it through, Lady Polgara.I will agree to this.I do not want all out war between our worlds.Let us discuss whom we're going to marry off, and what we're going to do later.This has been a very thoughtful meeting."Seeing as though the King has dismissed them.They left wordlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~

"I see as though we have no choice, I'm sorry for not discussing it with you before."Jonathan told everyone.They were still in the room, while everyone else left.

"It's okay, I would have expected that anyway.This is very confusing.You were right about one thing Jon.I don't think I want to mess with these people.The old man he is something I don't think I want to cross when we are at war."Gary said.

"Especially that Queen.She can wheedle anything out of someone.She looks sweet but something tells me she's something to be reckoned with."Roaul put in his two cents.

"I don't believe that there is something so powerful that can control people like this.Prophecies and what not aside, can we trust them?"Alanna asked.

"As far as we can throw them Lady Knight.Right now that's all we can do; trust them.I wish your husband were here.We could use his gift.I need him, write to him to get here as fast a possible.I need my closest friends by me at this time."Jonathan said." I think I'll need them for this." 

~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hettar, get one of the horses, and take some men with you."Belgarath ordered."I want a small army to come to this palace. I would like you to tell King Kheva, get his best spies here.Also I want his best men.I need some protection here.I don't want an assassin to come in.I already know Queen Salmissra, is back to her old devices.She seems to have forgotten what you have done to her Pol."He frowned.

"Don't worry father, I'll deal with her when it's time."She said calmly.

"I hope so, I don't want any slip ups.I want this done as smoothly as possible."Belgarath said.

"Silk you're in charge of security.Since the children are here, I want it as secure as possible.What are you all doing here?Well?" Belgarath looked around.

"Dear, let them rest, this is too much.They love the children and they would die for them.Now stop worrying and everything will be done as you said."Poledra hooked her arms around Belgarath's."Now everyone get some rest, and tomorrow set on your journey Hettar.Everyone else, do your best to keep the children under control.They are so stubborn.Come now dear.Let's go, let them rest."They both left.After that everyone found excuses to leave, Garion's and Ce'Nedra's parlor room.

"What now dear?" Garion took her into his arms."I don't know Garion.I just don't want anyone to be hurt anymore.We've done this twice, the third time isn't going to any better."She replied.

~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done with chapter 2 yayayayayayayaya~~!!!! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed…REVIEW!!!!


End file.
